


All I ever knew, only you

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm not even kidding, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is really all the Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: “Good morning to you, sunshine.”The tray, and the deliciously smelling coffee on it, is far enough out of his reach that Link feels justified in making grabby hands and an annoyed noise instead of answering in kind. “That’s no way to treat your amazing husband, darling. The amazing husband who got up so early to make coffee for his husband.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely photo [prompt](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com/post/151831424806/week-three-crybaby-lane-or-another-north). (The one with the coffee and the blankets, I'm sure you'll get it..)

One bleary eye opens, the second one still reluctant as sleep is still heavily weighing on it.  
Grabbing with one uncoordinated hand at the blankets, hoisting them up higher, Link makes himself as small as possible, taking up little space on the California King bed. The cotton sheets that felt so good during the summer already a bit too cold now that it’s October and fall is starting.

_  
Dang it, why’s it gotta be so cold?!_

  
The night temperatures are just dipping below 55 degrees and he’s already a shivering mess. Hiding his head underneath the blankets, with only his messy dark hair visible on the pillow, Link feels a bit more comfortable, warm underneath the dual layers of blankets.

The air outside of the bed is still cold in the early morning. Their brilliantly colored liquidambar tree, prominently placed in their backyard and often a point of pride for Rhett, is now blocking most of the meager sunlight. And even as it struggles to shine through red and yellow leaves, it’s bleak and not yet strong enough to warm up the room and its lone occupant.

  
Trying again, Link peeks up above the blankets, wondering why the bed is so cold already. He scrunches up his nose as he takes in the silence around him, Link’s Sunday morning not beginning in the most desirable way for him.  
The bed he’s so used to sharing with his personal heater is half empty, the dip in the white sheets not even warm any more as its occupant apparently left a while ago, leaving Link alone and cold.

  
Link pulls up the extra blanket higher, the dark woven fabric keeping him warm in absence of his partner.

He’d insisted on buying the extra layers, ever so conscious of their gas bills in the changing seasons and his tendency to feel cold. And since Rhett hadn’t wanted anything to do with the very effective but grantedly not most aesthetically pleasing green fleece blanket in the back of their closet, they’d spent a frustrating afternoon ‘blanket shopping’. They’d settled on something warm but masculine, and probably way too pricey as Rhett hadn’t let him near as he paid for it in the overly hip all-natural shop.

Right now, Link is more than glad he’d conceded, the fabric soft as he wraps it around his naked shoulders.

   
_Would probably be better if we didn’t fall asleep naked every other night._

   
Pressing his nose into the pillow beside him, smelling the faint scent of hair product there, Link remembers all the reasons why he’s not wearing his pyjama pants and old ratty sleep shirt. Not anymore at least.

  
Every night he changes dutifully into his sleep attire, aware of the mockery he’d regularly receive for it. “Real men don’t wear pajamas.”  
Rolling his eyes even now, Link just smiles fondly as he’s also aware of the appeal it apparently holds. It’s never long before eager hands dip underneath the soft, worn flannel, hungry fingers exploring hidden surfaces, a scratchy beard finding the borders between smooth fabric and velvety skin.  
  
Last night was one of these night where it didn’t took very long before his ‘unmanly’ pyjamas were discarded.  
In true Link fashion, he fell asleep soon after they’d finished, the sweat cooling on his skin rapidly as he laid down next to Rhett with his eyes closed and already halfway to dreamland.

And while falling asleep naked, next to someone who radiated as much heat as Rhett, wasn’t a problem, waking up wasn’t half as pleasant.

   
_Where’s Rhett anyway? It's too frickin’ cold to leave me alone._

   
As if he’s suddenly developed super hearing, or as if he’s just that in tune with Link’s most inner thoughts, Rhett’s figure appears in the doorframe. Link opens his eyes as the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hits him, the beloved scent waking him up in a much nicer way than the cold did. Rolling over again, he looks up at Rhett as he sits down at the other end of the bed.

Had the room looked bleak and cold just a minute ago, with Rhett’s presence the light coming through the windows is looking gold in his hair, making it look like curly honey. Freshly showered and only clothed in his red bathrobe, Rhett is bringing warmth and color to their bedroom.

  
Just Rhett’s smile is enough to warm Link, but he’s taking care to keep himself swaddled in the blanket, only his face exposed as he extends one bare arm to the tray Rhett’s holding. That coffee is calling his name, irresistible to Link even when he’s fully awake. But he’s not going to roll over or extract himself from his soft warm blankets for it.

Rhett’s smile turns even brighter, not only golden and warm, but full of amusement now too.

   
“Good morning to you, sunshine.”

   
The tray, and the deliciously smelling coffee on it, is far enough out of his reach that Link feels justified in making grabby hands and an annoyed noise instead of answering in kind.

  
“That’s no way to treat your amazing husband, darling. The amazing husband who got up so early to make coffee for his husband.”

  
Rhett’s eyebrows are drawn up high on his forehead to make it clear he’s just teasing. Still he sets the wooden tray on the mattress next to him before picking up one of the mugs and taking a sip, overdone blissful face and all. Link will have none of it, another annoyed sound leaving him as he glares at Rhett.  
 

“You left me alone. Now I’m cold. Gimme my coffee.”

Almost as an afterthought he adds, “Jerk”.

   
Rhett lets out a short laugh, cheeks doing their thing as he grins at the angry pile of blankets who just called him a jerk for leaving the bed. Link can’t help his wandering eyes as the robe Rhett’s wearing falls open a bit more, the way it frames a firm chest distracting. It takes Link some effort to drag his eyes back up and resume his glaring at his husband.

   
“You really wanna start this beautiful day with calling your beloved husband a jerk? Honey?”

There are the eyebrows again, strengthening Link’s glare.

“Don’t you honey me, you jerk.”

   
Rhett’s laughter is longer this time, full bodied as he throws his head back and brings up his hands to his exposed chest. Link eyes the tray with coffee cups wearily, the coffee sloshing dangerously close to the rims. The smile on his lips is almost involuntary at this point, Rhett’s laughter a spark that he’ll never try to extinguish. Especially when Rhett is laughing because of him.

While knowing Rhett will probably give in any moment now, coffee almost within reach, Link decides on a different tactic than glaring and calling faux insults.  
Unheeding of the cold, which isn’t really that bad anymore, Link throws off the blankets, exposing his entire naked body to the room, and Rhett.  
The shiver that runs through him could be from the chilly air, or maybe from the way Rhett stops laughing almost immediately as he takes in Link in all his glory. Enjoying the moment just for a little while, Link stretches himself before getting up from the bed.

   
“Maybe I’ll just make my own coffee.”

   
Standing up, stretching his long limbs some to rid them from any residual sleepiness, Link knows he has an audience. Rhett always makes the best audience, full of love and admiration clear in his eyes. Sauntering over to the open door, Link turns his head over his shoulder, winking at his somewhat glassy eyed husband.

   
“Wanna keep me warm? Honey?”

   
It’s just a moment before he’s enveloped in long limbs, a soft red robe opened to include him in it as Rhett presses him to his own warm body. The good morning kiss is a bit overdue, but not any less enjoyable as Link stands on his tiptoes to capture his husband’s mouth with his own.

The coffee waiting on its tray on the bed is already forgotten, as it tastes better from Rhett’s lips anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on my [tumblr](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)  
> As always, special thanks to the amazing robin for her help <3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are always great.


End file.
